Star Trek Smithsonian Exhibit
The Star Trek Smithsonian Exhibit was a museum display opened at the , running for a year from February 1992 through January 1993. As part of the display, set pieces and costumes from Star Trek: The Original Series were displayed, including the original helm from the , a tribble, Captain James T. Kirk's Starfleet uniform. http://www.startrekpropauthority.com/2009/06/star-trek-at-smithsonian-original.html Original studio documentation involving the production of the Original Series, including the original script for , was also part of the exhibit. http://www.startrekpropauthority.com/2009/06/star-trek-at-smithsonian-city-on-edge.html Especially noteworthy was the inclusion in the exhibit of the restored, actual studio model of the original starship Enterprise, the refit version from (on loan from Paramount Pictures), the original model for the from as well as the newly restored Class F shuttlecraft model from , the latter two on loan from then owner Gregory Jein. http://www.startrekpropauthority.com/2009/05/star-trek-at-smithsonian-botany-bay.html These models were not easily accessible to the public as they were suspended from the ceiling. Featured in display cases were the original, newly restored D7 class model, the ''K't'inga''-class model (also on loan from Paramount Pictures) http://www.startrekpropauthority.com/2009/05/star-trek-at-smithsonian-matt-jefferies.html, and the original, restored ''Aurora'' model from . Originally one of the two original Tholian webspinner model from , the model was, like the original Enterprise and D7 models, gifted to the museum in 1973. http://www.startrekpropauthority.com/2009/06/star-trek-at-smithsonian-tholian.html For the occasion, the museum had the restoration contractor for their possessions, Ed Miarecki, cast an additional copy of the model to represent the original Tholian webspinner as well, as was confirmed by Gary Kerr. (Source) The actual second model was in effect still in existence, as it turned out to be retained by former Original Series set designer John Jefferies, who sold his possession at auction, nine years later. The exhibit marked only the second occasion (after the "1988 Los Angeles Equicon Science Fiction Convention") that a multitude of production-used Star Trek studio models, aside from the original Enterprise, were displayed to a general audience. For the museum's Tholian and D7 models, it has as of 2015 also remained the only time. A special gallery was reserved to display for the first and only time, the Original Series garments as designed by William Ware Theiss, the gown worn by Leslie Parrish in being the eye-catcher. http://www.startrekpropauthority.com/2009/05/star-trek-at-smithsonian-lt-palamas.html The exhibit ran several Star Trek documentaries made specifically for the exhibit. These documentaries included numerous interviews with Original Series cast members including more rare discussions with such guest cast members as Gary Lockwood and William Campbell. http://www.startrekpropauthority.com/2009/05/special-1992-smithsonian-video-with.html Halfway through 1992, the exhibit expanded in conjunction with the release of , and production assets, most notably several studio models, from that production were added to the exhibit. Visitors to the exhibit had the chance to view the film on an omnimax film screen. The exhibition was extended for an additional year when the majority of the items moved to New York City in 1993, for the follow-up "Star Trek Exhibition" at the . Further Reading *"Smithonian Trek Photo-Feature", Peter Hardy, Sci-Fi & Fantasy Models, issue 25, January 1998, pp. 53-55 *"Star Trek Props: The 1992 Smithonian Exhibit", , February 2002, pp. 95-97 External link * Star Trek Props on display at The National Air and Space Museum in 1992 at [http://www.startrekpropauthority.com/ Star Trek Prop, Costume & Auction Authority] * at culttvman.com Category:Star Trek exhibits and attractions